I'm Here For You
by SweetTartAssassin
Summary: Matthew is facing depression, until a certain albino show's up and lights up his world.PruCan/PrussiaxCanada/GilbertxMatthew


Matthew returned home to and empty home. Not even a note was placed for him. He gave a silent sigh and walked up to the bathroom where he shut the door locking it in place.

For a while Matthew just looked at himself in the mirror before pulling out his hidden razor out from under the sink. He held it tightly in his hand thinking.

'_**What is it like to feel loved? To feel that someone out there loves you… notices you. Why can't I feel that love? Why can't I be noticed? Why do I have to be invisible to everyone? Why can't I be Alfred?**_'

Tears ran down Matthew face, fogging up his glasses that rested softly on the bridge of his nose. His violet eyes, where red and puffy. His red sweatshirt arms where covered in his tears.

'_**Your home alone Matthew… no one will ever know. Not if you clean it up. No… what if they come home? What if Papa or Alfred sees? So who cares, just do it!**_' Matthew argued with himself. He gripped his shoulder length blond hair tightly, deciding what to do. Clenching the sharp razor in his right hand tightly he rolled up his left sleeve and placed the razor over his writs.

'_**DO IT! No one will care… ever, they don't care about you anymore, and they never did. They only have one child and that is Alfred!**_' he told himself as he ran the razor over his wrist. Matthew was beginning feel better, and the pain was slowly easing. Matthew smiled and he cut above the other, and another above that. He didn't stop until he heard the opening of the door and the loud voice of Alfred, and his Papa and Dad's argument. He panicked, and quickly rushed to clean himself and bandage the wound. He then hid the razor in its usual spot and rolled down his sleeve to hide his evidence of his activities. Matthew unlocked the bathroom door and walked to his room in time to hear the loud footsteps coming up the stairs and his brother's loud voice complaining about the dishes. Matthew stood awkwardly in his room when his brother yelled his name.

"Hey Mattie!" his brother greeted and he gave Matthew a hug.

"Get off of me Al" Matthew groaned, pushing his brother off of him. He loved his brother don't get him wrong he was just… jealous of his talents.

Alfred pouted.

"Don't be like that Mattie, anyway, Dad wants you down stairs" He smiled and walked off in to his own room/man cave thing. Matthew sighed and walked down stairs to see his parents fighting again. Matthew coughed, trying to get their attention. His coughing got louder until Francis looked away from Arthur to his younger son.

"Hello, Matthieu" his French accent flowing with his words.

"Hello Papa, Al said Dad wanted to see me?" Matthew stood awkwardly hiding his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I did Indeed. Come with me Matthew" Arthur led Matthew to his study.

"Matt… my I ask you something?" His dad spoke in his British accent.

"What is it?"

Arthur sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Matt, how you would feel if your Papa and I went on a vacation just by ourselves?"

Matthew shrugged personally he didn't mind… give him more time alone. Matthew gave his best fake smile that he used often.

"I wouldn't mind one bit. I think you guys deserve a little time off from Al and I." Arthur smiled and gave his son a small hug.

"Thank you Matt, you may leave now"

Matthew smiled and wished his Dad a goodnight then walked out of the study shutting the door behind him. Matthew's smile vanished into a frown as he ran up to his room before saying good night to his Papa asleep on the couch.

Once he made sure Alfred was occupied with his video games, he locked his door and balled up, playing with the red stained bandages on his left writs. He sat there for what felt like hours waiting for the shooting and death shouts to die down from Alfred's room. He listened through his door as Alfred snores filled the hall. Matthew felt the erg again, he longed for the pain to go away but he looked down at his new editions.

'_**No… I can't do too much, or I might end up dying sooner then I thought.**_' Matthew told himself and ignored his burning want to rid himself of the pain again. Matthew straggled to get up and move to his bed. But once there he laid himself out like wet paint and stared at his ceiling. He stayed like this for a eternity, until his eyes began to feel heavy. At that point there was a soft 'tap' sound that came from his window. Matthew ignored it until it came again. Groaning, he looked out his window to find that maker of the taping noise.

What he found was a surprise. A white haired albino stood looking up at Matthew's window. Opening his window Matthew quietly yelled

"Gilbert, what on earth do you think your doing?"

Gilbert chuckled and whispered back

"I wanted to see you Birdie is that such a bad thing?" Matthew blushed, and smiled inwardly.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" Gilbert sang, jokingly. Matthew rolled his eyes and made a makeshift rope for Gilbert to climb up the side of his house. He popped the screen on his window and slid the makeshift rope made of random jackets and blankets found in his room, down to Gilbert, trying the other end to his bed post.

Once Gilbert was up, he plopped down on Matthew's bed as Matthew put the screen back to place and shut his window pulling the blinds down. He looked to Gilbert with suspicious eyes.

"Birdie~" He sang and motion for Matthew to come over to him. The blond obeyed and walked over to his bed.

"What?" Gilbert only smirked as he pulled Matthew into a tender kiss. Matthew's face redden.

'_**Eh? Why is Gilbert kissing me…? I thought we where friends?**_!' Matthew mentally panicked.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie. "Gilbert said, bringing Matthew into another kiss, this one harder and passionate. Matthew's eyes fluttered shut and kissed back.

'_**He said he loved me… why?**_' Matthew thought. Truth be told, he had always like the German boy since they became friends in 8th grade, but never really thought that he would like him back.

When they broke apart Matthew was blushing a bright red that could be seen in the darkness of the room.

"Gil…" Matthew started, but was interrupted by the albino's finger, shushing him. Gilbert leaded in for another kiss, but before there lips could meet, Matthew grabbed his face and pushed his lips hard against Gilbert's. He felt the albino smirk and pulled Matthew onto the bed and under the German, with out breaking the heated kiss.

Gilbert slid his tough across Matthew's bottom lip causing Matthew to gasp letting the albino's tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. Matthew moans and rapped his arms around Gilbert's neck pulling him closer. When the need for air became to great the two broke apart panting and leaving a trail of salvia connecting their mouths. Gilbert slid his skilled tongue to Matthew's ear lobe and nibbled and sucked on it. Causing Matthew to moan and shifted under the German, his arousal growing.

"Ah, Gil what are you ah doing?" Matthew asked in-between pants and moans. Gilbert pulled away and looked into Matthew violet eyes. While his own ruby eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'm tried of keeping my feeling bottled up. I'm going to show you how much I love you Birdie." Gilbert said as he latched himself onto Matthew neck sucking and biting leaving bright red and purple marks on the blonds pale skin. While unnoticed by Matthew, Gilbert's hand slowly traveled up his pale body to his chest. Gilbert made to take off Matthew sweatshirt and shirt at the same time, when Matthew realized what he was doing he panicked, and pulled his arms in to keep the articles of clothing on, and to keep from Gilbert see his newest wounds. Gilbert looked at Matthew with a confused look.

"What's wrong Birdie?"

Matthew gulped and rubbed his arm nervously. Gilbert looked at his Birdie with concern. Why is he acting like this? Had he done something?

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked, pushing to an answer from the blushing Canadian. Gilbert took the blonds' hand into his own and gave Matthew a smile.

"Birdie, what's wrong?" Gilbert tried again. The Canadian gave a nervous sigh and glued his eyes shut as he rolled up his sleeve to show Gilbert the bandages. Gilbert looked in shock. He was angry, and hurt that his Birdie would do this.

Gilbert raised the wounded wrist to his lips as his lightly kissed the wound, making Matthew open his eyes, to see Gilbert lean forward and plant as soft kiss on Matthew's lips. The albino led his lips to Matthew's ear to whisper

"Don't do this again Birdie and more then just your vital reigns will be made mine."

Matthew blushed; the thought of Gilbert fucking made his arousal twitch in anticipation. Gilbert seemed to feel it because his lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Hey Birdie, Is that a train in your pant, or are you just happy to see me?" Gilbert joked, making Matthew smiled and pull Gilbert into a heated kiss. While the kiss districted the Canadian, Gilbert slid his hand down to the blonds' pants and palmed Matthew member through his jeans. Matthew moan into the kiss as Gilbert teased his member.

They broke for air; gasping and panted Gilbert undid Matthew pants and slid them down to his ankles. Gilbert breathed on Matthew's member that ached to be released from its cotton prison.

"Gil, Please" Matthew pleaded. Gilbert only smirked and pulled his boxers down. Matthew moan as his hot member was released into the cold room. Though the warmth soon came back as Gilbert licked the head and slid it into his mouth, Matthew's glasses began to fog up as he moaned and gasped in pleasure. Gilbert began to take in more of the Canadian and bobbed his head.

"G-Gil~ Please, s-stop Ah… teasing m-me" Matthew moan as a Gilbert pulled off of Matthew with a pop. He chuckled at the lust gaze in Matthew eyes. Matthew shifted under Gilbert's gaze and moved his hand to take off the albino's shirt.

"My, my eager aren't we Birdie?" Gilbert teased. Matthew only grunted in response, as if hoping it would translate to Gilbert as 'Go to hell'; when Gilbert's shirt was taken off successfully, Gilbert work off Matthew sweatshirt and under-shirt off.

Before the blond could react, the albino clamed Matthew nipple with his mouth, Matthew moaned and arched his back and as a pleasure tingled up his spine. Gilbert continued his actions to the other one, getting the same reaction out of the Canadian.

When he withdrew, his Birdie was spread out before him, in all his glory.

The Canadian's face was flushed with a cherry red and his violet eyes were half shut, his pink lips were partly open and practically begging Gilbert to kiss them.

"Gil… please, I can't take it anymore" Matthew paused and pulled himself up to Gilbert's ear and whispered

"I need you cock in my ass, now Gilbert" and just for effect he bite his ear lope getting a small gasps from the albino.

Gilbert almost came at his Birdie's comment. He smiled and pushed Matthew back down onto the bed and waved three fingers in front of his face. Matthew got what he wanted and took the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them, slowly. Gilbert bit his lip to suppress a moan. Once he deemed them ready he pulled them out of Matthew's mouth with a sloppy pop. He traveled his fingers down the blond's chest leaving a wet trail in its wake to his weeping entrance.

"This is going to hurt a bit" He warned as he stuck one finger into Matthew virgin hole.

'_**This feels so weird!**_' the Canadian thought to himself as Gilbert pushed the finger in and out. He didn't feel pain until Gilbert snuck the second finger and began to stretch him. Matthew gripped the sheets and tried to relax into the fingers, while Gilbert was trying to find his Birdie's sweet spot. And he knew he found it when Matthew's eyes popped opened and his mouth hanged open in a loud moan as his back arched off the bed. Gilbert smirked and added the third finger while the blond was smothered in pleasure.

"Gil… please" Matthew moaned.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled his fingers out, deeming that he was ready for the hard, 5 meters in his tight pants. Matthew gave a moan of protest.

"Don't worry mein liebling; you'll get something even better"He whispered into Matthew's ear before undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his underwear and throwing them out of his sight. He hissed as the cool bedroom air hit his hard erection.

"Ready?" He asked. Matthew only gave a slight nod and wove his fingers into his sheets.

Gilbert smiled and kissed him hard as he pushed himself in.

Matthew moaned loudly in pain, breaking the kiss. Tears threaten to fall but Matthew bit his lips to keep them from falling. Gilbert on the other hand was in pure pleasure as Matthew virgin wall clamped around his member deliciously.

Once he was completely sheathed inside of Matthew he waited from him to adjust. The Canadian waited as the pain slowly stopped and gave Gilbert a nod to move, bracing himself. Gilbert smiled and pulled out to the head and plunged back into to the tight hole. Matthew moaned and threw his head back and forth as Gilbert found a rhythm.

"Gil… ah, F-faster"

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice he picked up his pace and slammed into Matthew's sweet spot making the Canadian moan loudly and grip the sheets harder. Matthew felt a pooling sensation in lower reigns, and with every thrust into his prostate he felt the pool get bigger. Gilbert knew he couldn't last too much longer and by the looks of it neither could Matthew. Gilbert skillfully pumped Matthew's member in time with his thrust. The Canadian's moan got louder and louder, moaning Gilbert's name in pure blissful pleasure.

"Gil, I-I c-can't hold it" Matthew moaned, Gilbert only smiled and thrusted faster into the abused bundle of nerves. The blond couldn't take it anymore and released on to his stomach and Gilbert's hand moaning out the albino's name. Gilbert came inside his Birdie when Matthew's walls tighten around him.

They both panted for a bit as Gilbert pulled out of his soon-to-be lover and plopped down next to him.

"Je T'aime… Gil" Matthew said quietly blushing a bit. Gilbert smiled and pulled the blond into a tender embrace.

"Ich liebe dich auch" Gilbert whispered into Matthew's blond hair. Matthew smiled and kissed him lightly. Before the blond could fall asleep he heard a soft whisper.

"I'm here for you Birdie… never use a razor for that again"

Matthew smiled and fell into the darkness of sleep.

Next Morning

Alfred busted through Matthew's locked door waking both naked figures up with a jump.

Matthew turned to see his invader and blushed and tried to cover himself with the blanket he and Gilbert used last night.

"A-Al?"

"Sup Alfred" Gilbert said waving, not seeing the steam coming out of Alfred's ears.

"So… that's why I heard moaning last night." Alfred paused to grab Matthew's good hockey stick from behind his door. "You defiled my baby brother Gilbert" Al sent Gilbert a death glare. Gilbert got the message and rushed to put his pants back on.

"I'll give you five seconds to run" Alfred said with a deadly glare. A chill ran up Gilbert's spine.

"See ya Birdie" Gilbert kiss Matthew goodbye and ran out of Matthew's room with Alfred screaming at him and swinging his hockey stick around like a mad man.

While in his room Matthew had his hand on his face mumbling

"There both idiots"

Haha! How was that, for my first hard core yaoi? You'd think that since I seen and read so much of these I'd know what do you. But you good sir would be incorrect.

_Translations _

**Ich liebe dich-German-'I love you'**

**Ich liebe dich auch-German- 'I love you too'**

**Je T'aime-French-'I love you'**


End file.
